


Eli Vanto's Drama, According To The Reader

by Blue_Daddys_Girl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Banter, Caretaking, Chissmas, Fast Food, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt Eli Vanto, Hurt/Comfort, Imperial Reader, Other, Reader gives Eli the time of day, Reader-Insert, Romance, Whump, gender neutral reader, no y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daddys_Girl/pseuds/Blue_Daddys_Girl
Summary: You live in imperial barracks on Coruscant, and one of the temp rooms in your block is sometimes occupied with a wild space lad you've taken a shine to. Eli Vanto comes and goes between assignments often made crazier by his odd superior, Thrawn.This is a series of vignettes of your interactions with him, done with Chissmas prompts.
Relationships: Eli Vanto/Original Character(s), Eli Vanto/Reader, Eli Vanto/You, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 26





	1. Eli Brews Up A Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrusvulpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusvulpes/gifts), [idkmaybeclones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmaybeclones/gifts).



> [Ikdmaybeclones](https://idkmaybeclones.tumblr.com/) pointed out on tumblr that only 3 Vanto/reader fics exist as of this day. And they're all smut... So I decided to use the Chissmas prompts to add a few of my own, and make it fluff. Might make this a multi fic if I make more in this vein. 
> 
> Theme for this one is "Junk Food Fest". Enjoy!

You knew a storm was coming, you'd seen it build up for months. Eli Vanto was a human ticking time bomb and you had a feeling, deep down, that you were fated to be a collateral in that specific explosion.

'Breathe,' you said, 'I don't understand anything you're saying.'

'It's just all of them, _all_ of them, being xenophobic, entitled, kriffing pricks, is what I'm saying,' Vanto ground out, slower, but with as much venom as in his speedier delivery. 

He'd been ranting from the moment he sat across from you at the small bar of your open kitchen. The entire Blood Crow's crew was getting it, and the glass of fizz you'd placed in his hands had not slowed him one bit.   
You'd just watched him get redder in the face as he went along until you'd felt obliged to intervene. 

'So let me get this straight,' you asked, knowing he wouldn't like what you were about to say, 'you're telling me that every last officer aboard your ship is disrespecting you because of Thrawn, and it's all entirely their fault, and Thrawn is perfectly innocent in all of this?'

Eli frowned, his freckled nose scrunching up in a petulant grimace. 

'Thrawn gets the bulk of the disrespect. Since Rossi took over it's been nothing but harassment from her, and everyone else just slipped right back into their bad habits. Thrawn doesn't see half of it, and the other half, he just shrugs off. He's not getting respected the way he ought to be. It really isn't his fault.'

'Well, maybe you should enlighten him? He's gotten you into his business, dragging you around. Heck, he's already dragged you into one court martial. Maybe, you know, just maybe, he owes you his support?'

Eli snorted and gave you a long suffering look. 'I've tried. Hells, I really did.'

'And?'

'And he's just so patient... He nods away, and then decides to suffer silently through it. Expects me to do the same. Lead by example, yadeedah. What am I supposed to do? Whine?'

You rolled your eyes hard at him. He most certainly _did_ whine, just not on the Blood Crow. Apparently he saved it all up for you.  
If Eli were working in system for the admiralty, or doing local enforcement and kept regular quarters at the barracks, you could understand a little whining as a way to decompress. But Eli worked long distance, and Thrawn had a knack for making their work assignments crazier than their orders entailed. Eli was rarely on Corruscant. When he had enough RNR he usually left to see his family on Lysatra, to whom he probably depicted a happy and healthy life full of lothcat kittens and military parades. When his time off was too short to warrant the trip, he stayed at the admiralty, and occupied one of the temp rooms of your barrack unit. You, as a high ranking engineer living on base, had the best lodging, with a private kitchen, a little lounge with an actual window looking over one of the pedestrian concourses, and a bed that could fit two people. Not that you were officially supposed to have people over, but to hells with that. Eli often crashed on your couch.  
Sadly not so often that he could let the pressure out regularly.   
Hence he built it up and up, and today was explosion day. Luckily you'd known the Lysatran long enough to realise this from the moment he'd stepped through your door, rucksack bouncing on his hunched shoulders. You'd given him fizz and a shoulder to cry on as you prepared a little something for him. There were no signs so far that Eli was aware of what you'd ordered, he was that badly affected. 

'I've been telling you to ask for a different post each time you trot your complaints in front of me Eli, are you expecting something different from me today?' You asked, an eyebrow cocked and your arms akimbo. 'I don't think weapons officers should have ensigns. That's just another weapons officer with a lesser pay. Come work for me though. I could use an ensign too, except you'd be putting your mind to work and the position pays three times more, easily.'

'Since when are you able to hand out jobs?' Eli asked. 

You only sighed. There was no meaning in insisting, you knew the arguments he would raise, and they were good ones. The fact that he'd been appointed to Thrawn and that the Chiss was in the Emperor's direct favour was actually an _excellent_ point. Besides, you could only recommend people for transfers and little else, so yes, two points in Eli's favour. 

'Look,' you said, reaching across the counter to grab Eli's wrist, 'I like you, you know that right? I care for you, really. It saddens me to see you this rattled. Each time you're back the stories get worse. You get worse.'

He looked up at you, weary brown eyes peaking from under a tousled mess of dark umber hair. 

'I know you care,' he said, voice now as weary as his gaze. He sighed like a little bit of his soul was escaping him with it. 'I know you want what's best for me, you've been so supportive ever since I moved in and... Yeah just, thanks. Means a lot.'

'I'm not saying that so you can thank me, Eli,' you replied, and as a chime came from your comm: 'though I suppose you'll have good enough reason for that in a minute.'

He cocked his head, curious, hair tumbling. You let out a little laugh. He needed a haircut. He was becoming too cute to fit military standards. No bother, you could give him a trim tomorrow. For now however... You made your way out of your quarters, into the communal corridor and to the barracks' door. A delivery droid that was an unrecognisable hack job of random parts hovered there, pulling your order on a hoverpad behind it. 

'That's very timely of you,' you complimented the droid, collecting your bag. 'I'll add this tip for how prompt you were, get yourself some nice quality servicing with it or something.'

You left _'You need it'_ unsaid. Droids might not be sentient, but it didn't seem too hard to hurt their feelings. The little guy flew away with a happy trill and you made your way back to Vanto.   
He had his chin in his hand, lips pouty, eyes glazed with a far-away look. The smell that wafted from your package immediately called him back to reality. He stood up straight, head snapping towards you. 

'No way you didn't–'

'You're a damned blood hound Vanto,' you drawled in a poor imitation of his wildspace twang. 'I haven't gotten two steps in the room.'

'You really did?'

And suddenly he was more like a puppy blood hound, big eyed and overeager. 

'I did, I even placed the order right in front of you, but you were busy painting Captain Rossi as a witch, you didn't notice.'

He looked sheepish for all of one minute, which was the time it took to unpack the food. You had ordered from Old Samben, the greasiest fast food joint in the entire quadrant, and a haunt of yours since Eli had introduced you to it. They made fried tubbers, fried pecor nuggest and thighs, fried chocmint (a desert that had made Eli cry the first time he'd eaten it and had revolted you beyond words), and a handful of other wild space delicacies with a twist: every last damn thing was deep fried, and sometimes twice over.   
Seeing the storm brewing on Eli's countenance, you'd ordered up the whole menu. Treating your friends to their favourite artery clogging junk food was a great way to spend your cushy engineer pay, you figured. You saved so much from living in the barracks, and besides, the look on Eli's face alone was worth it.   
He sucked his fingers clean, contemplating the spread in front of you with hooded eyes. 

'You're the best, you know that right?' He said, smiling up at you. 'This is exactly what I needed.'

You shrugged. 'I goull ginda tell–' you swallowed, 'I could tell, Old Samben could cure you of anything.'

'So if I get shot, you think they should put me in a vat of Old Samben instead of a bacta tank?'

'Exactly. By the time you eat your way to the seal of the vat, you'd be cured.'

You shared a laugh and turned your attention back to the food, neither of you raised to let it grow cold.   
Finally, with a glow to him you weren't sure was happiness (it could be grease, no way to tell without touching, and if it wasn't grease, your fingers would change that promptly), Eli sighed contentedly. Only scraps remained on the counter between you, the rest spirited away behind distended imperial issue shirts. 

'If this is you liking me,' he said dreamily, 'I wonder what it'd be like if you loved me.'

You choked on your drink. Eli's laugh barely registered under your cough and his hearty slaps on your back.


	2. Eli Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the Chissmas prompt "Oh no. Not again!"
> 
> Eli may have wooed someone he can't handle. It wouldn't be the first time... Though you really wish it were the last.

'Have you not seen Eli Vanto?'

You smile pleasantly down at the woman. She's a petite brunette, face artfully painted and throat positively shining with stacked rings of carved metal. From her fashion sense alone you can tell she is Corellian, and from her tone, you can tell Eli's in trouble. 

'Miss, quite a few people live in these barracks you know? Do you mean the young lad who's almost never around?'

'Ah– brown hair, brown eyes... Tan, with a lovely accent...'

You nod knowingly. 

'That's him I think. You realise he works deep space missions right? I hardly ever see him, this isn't the best place to reach out to him.'

'I– can you just let me into his room? He was on planet just two days ago, I know he's here, I'll just wait for him.'

'Miss,' you say, scoffing, 'you don't look like you're up to military standards to me. I can't let you in. I'm amazed you made it to this door. You should go before anyone sees you and throws you out.'

She bites down on a purple lip, making her soul patch piercings stand out. You could warm your hands on the smouldering fire of her anger and disappointment, but she, unlike the others before her, shows amazing self restraint. 

'I can take a message for you. Your contact details too, if needed.'

She smiles up at you, anger subsiding to reveal a friendliness and good nature that must have been part of her charm to Eli.

'Oh, he already has my details,' she says, 'that's the issue really. But that's so kind of you to offer. Maybe tell him Mina came by and would very much appreciate a call...'

By her tone it is clear you should tell him that it's in his _best interest_ to contact her yesterday. You nod pleasantly, message received loud and clear. 

'I'll do that.'

The woman turns around and walks away, the colourful shawl wrapped around her shoulders swaying with the cadence of her self-assured steps. She looks like so much more trouble than the usual "visitors" after Eli. You close the door carefully, setting it to pass-locked, and make your way back to your quarters. 

'Is she gone?'

'Again, Eli? Again? Really?'

Eli shrivels under your withering glare, sinking into the pillows of your couch as if there were enough room for him to disappear there.

'Was it bad?' He asks, too smart to go for _"what do you mean?"_ or some other stupid remark that would lend him in actual trouble. 

'Not for me. You however... I'd think twice before leaving the barracks now. She seems like the type to camp, and she knows you live here.'

'How does she even know that?' He moans, picking at a cushion, a petulant expression on his boyish face. 

'Stop destroying my stuff, Vanto!' 

You snatch the cushion out of his hands and slap it right back into his face, earning you a muffled _oof_. He bats it away and gives you a pained look. 

'It's not like I do this on purpose you know?'

'I was wondering actually! I mean, we find a distraught conquest of yours at our door almost every time you're on leave here, it's starting to look pretty intentional.'

'I'm just trying to have some fun! I _am_ on leave. Gets pretty sour out there you know.'

'Yeah? Why do all these people think you're an item and you're betraying them out of nowhere?'

He gives you a disarming grin. Eli Vanto has dimples. You're sure he's not aware of how precious they make him look. He definitely doesn't realise they make you want to reach out and pinch his cheeks. Right now you'd about pinch them off of his smug face. 

'I'm just that charming I guess?'

'Are you charming enough to warn them you'll be gone by the week's end?'

'Do you have any notion how much your chances drop if you say that?'

You give him an incredulous look. _The impudence of the man!_ You feel your neck warm, a sign of a growing flush. You turn away in pretence of going to fix yourself a drink.   
_It's not that you're jealous_ , you tell yourself. It's simply not the first time you wished Eli would see he doesn't have to go crawling through Coruscant's underbelly on his free nights here to find someone to spend some good times with. He doesn't need to lie or omit, or look very far. You're down the corridor from him–heck he spends half his time in your lounge as it is...  
 _Ok, maybe you're a little jealous._ You've never said anything because you value your friendship too much. You're not sure he sees you that way, he's rarely ever around, and besides, you're excellent at making excuses.

A strangled sound turns your attention back to the lounge, where Eli is pulling his shirt over his head in a scramble, one hand already deep in his duffel bag rummaging for a replacement.

'What's the matter?' You ask, privately enjoying the sight in front of you.

'Thrawn's coming!'

'Eh? Here?'

'Yeah, wants to pick me up or something–'

That's new. You've never met the Chiss. As far as you know he has never laid foot in the barracks. He has his own quarters in the imperial palace, more for the Emperor's convenience than Thrawn's, if Eli can be believed. They spend a lot of time talking, about what, you don't care to know. It's a well accepted fact around here that if you want a long career you stay away from the Emperor's and Lord Vader's business.  
You're looking forward to meeting Thrawn though. Putting a face (and an attitude) to the man, after so many descriptions and accounts from Eli... He's grown quite loyal in recent years. Almost devoted. You're very curious.

'Okay, I think he's here already,' Eli says as a way of saying goodbye.

'Great,' you reply, falling into step behind him. He gives you a curious glance, but you look on ahead, refusing to engage. 

The barracks' door open to reveal a tall, red eyed, blue skinned humanoid, and, surprisingly, Mina. 

'Vanto,' Thrawn says, sounding cordial and casual. 

'Mina,' you say in the ensuing silence, 'I see you found yourself an escort?'

'You did mention I lacked military standards.'

'You're certainly doing better for yourself with a lieutenant commander on your arm,' you answer jokingly. 

Thrawn gives you a puzzled look. Eli is too busy sweating to join the conversation, and Mina has turned her attention to him, eyes like laser drills.

'Miss Varian here approached me when I arrived in the building and claimed to have important business with Ensign Vanto–'

'Oh, _ensign_ , really?' Mina asks, voice as sweet as poisoned mead. 

Eli has turned a deep ruddy colour. Your sympathy for him is already long evaporated: if he was dumb enough to describe his alien superior officer to his one-time lover, he deserves the dressing down. 

'Why don't you two have a chat?' you offer, waving towards the barracks' lounge, and further down, Eli's room. You smile, ignoring the betrayed look on your friend's face. 'Thrawn, if you'll come with me? I'll make you something to drink while we wait on Eli.'

The Chiss blinks at you, at flustered Eli, at fuming Mina, and back to you. He nods, a gracious movement deprived of understanding. Well, Eli did tell you that Thrawn is the oblivious sort. You guess that was on the mark.


	3. Eli Fights Back

You're in the middle of a series of tests on a TIE's engine when your comm chimes. You pick it up and state your name, distracted by the numbers appearing on the data pad in your hand.

'Major, I have you down as first contact for Eli Vanto. His superior officer cannot be reached and—'

'Excuse me, what? Is Vanto alright?' You ask, confused, 'first contact for what reason?'

'As I was about to say, we have ensign Vanto here at the Central Medbay, he needs to be checked out under care, and you're listed as his first on-base contact. Please come and collect him at your earliest availability.'

You stare at your comm, horrified. Eli in medbay? You weren't even aware he was on station at all. He must have arrived during the night, or this morning, and somehow, in such a short amount of time, he'd been injured? Maybe he's sick, you reason.   
You shake yourself up enough to ask, only to notice the comm has gone dead, the message delivered.

You run up to your LT and put the data pad in her hands.

'I've been called to medbay,' you hear yourself say. Your voice seems very far away. 'I won't be coming back before the end of the shift. Take over and please look at the fuel efficiency numbers, something's wrong there.'

She nods and gives you a brief salute, looking at you with a worried air. You don't have time to reassure anyone though, not when you can barely reassure yourself, and so you run.

You go as fast as you can, which, you realise dimly, is not as fast as you should. You make yourself breathless promises of hitting the gym more often. You'd get better results on your physical too. Win win.  
The worst part is the elevator rides. There is nothing you can do to make them go faster. You sway on your feet, twist your fingers, and dash out of the doors.   
Eventually you make it to Central Medbay, almost too breathless to be understood by the droid behind reception. You're sent to follow a mouse down the grey, aseptic corridors. The little droid stops in front of a door that promptly snaps open, revealing a tiny human woman in a healer's uniform. 

'I'm here for Eli Vanto,' you say, looking over the woman's head trying to spot him inside. 

'Perfect, sign here.' She says, planting a datapad in your hands. 'I'll go fetch him for you, he's ready.'

You're done with the paperwork when the door opens again to the healer and Eli, stretched on a reclining hover-chair. You can barely recognise him under the bandages. What you see of his face is not its normal colour. His left arm is in a cast.   
A single eye blinks at you lazily. 

'He's sedated because we had to reduce the fracture. Use this remote to bring him home. Tomorrow morning you can take the bacta bandages off. He should keep the cast another two weeks. If he can manage on his own two feet, press this command and the chair will make its way back here on its own.'

'I understand,' you say, nodding along. 'How long will he be out like that? What can I feed him?'

'He'll come down in a couple of hours,' the doctor says. 'And don't feed him anything more than broth tonight.'

You snap a quick salute to the doctor, thank her for her help, and order the chair to follow you. 

You don't live very far from the medbay, but the trip feels like forever and some. You shush Eli several times, interrupting his weak attempts at addressing you with orders to rest and save his strength. When you finally enter the barracks, you navigate the chair in, pass by Eli's room and straight to your small quarters. A gurgle of protest starts in Eli's throat, quickly cut short by the intensity of your glare. 

'Sorwy...' he mumbles, closing his one good eye. 

You brush his hair, freeing brown locks from the gauze bandages. You let your fingers travel gingerly over them, trying to judge the extent of the damage. When you land on skin, it is hot and flushed, a body kicked in overdrive by bacta to fix itself post-haste.   
You shift your attention to his hands. They aren't bandaged, you notice, simply slimy from a layer of bacta gel. It lets you see the raw skin on the knuckles, the blooming bruises bellow.

'Don't be mad...' Eli mutters, feeling the delicate touch of your fingers. 

'You got in a fight.'

'Yesh...'

'Are you comfortable in this or should I move you to the bed?'

Eli hums and waves his good hand. He is comfortable enough. And he probably wishes to disappear into the chair, away from your piercing glare. He's not a confrontational man, never was. He has a history of hiding in your quarters after all, you think bitterly, remembering the last time he was on station six months ago. For him to be beaten up like this, trouble must have been looking for him.   
You disappear into your kitchen, reserving your judgement for when you have the facts straight out of the damn bantha's mouth. Instead you curb your temper by clattering through the preparation of a broth. Like you'd let Eli starve overnight...   
You do everything in slow and deliberate gestures, wanting to give him the time to come down from his haze, and for your emotions to cool.  
When it is ready, you sift the broth down in a large mug, put a metal straw in it, and present this to Eli. 

He seems to be finally here, and to have realised the extent of the situation he's in.

'Don't try to look like a beaten akk puppy to me,' you say, deadpan. 'Just drink this while it's hot.'

You watch him eat in silence, refusing to start any small talk. Eli keeps glancing at you, looking as sheepish and guilty as one can manage with a single eye.

'I'm sorry to be such a bother,' he says when he's done. He still has a slight lilt to his speech, probably from the swollen cheek under the bandages. 

You _tssk_. 'You're not a bother, don't be an idiot on top of everything. Were you the one who started this fight?'

Eli gives you a confused half look. 'No?'

'Well then, why be sorry in the stead of the people who did this to you? They're the one I'm angry with. So... Will you tell me what happened?'

Eli grimaces and looks down at his hands. His silence speaks volume. 

'They were your shipmates?' When he keeps avoiding your eyes and chewing on his lip, you sigh. 'It's got something to do with Thrawn again, doesn't it?'

Eli looks back up at you, defensive. 'He's my sup–'

'Ah, spare me, Eli, spare me!' You wave your hand at him, blowing his argument away from you, lest it give you a headache. 'I know that song and dance with you. Each time I see you, you're more loyal to him. And I get it. I really do. He'd doing as he said, climbing the ranks, though you certainly aren't...'

'It's damn politics.'

'Which Thrawn is doing nothing about. And you, the sacrificial nerf, placed on the altar of whatever deity chiss pray to.'

'Not funny.'

'But very poetic, isn't it? I could write an epic poem about your woes Eli. You staying an ensign to an alien is just going to keep this sort of stuff happening. Thrawn is becoming untouchable, but you...'

'I know.'

The defeatism in his voice makes you regret your harsher words. But this is a conversation you must have. Heck, it's a conversation Thrawn will need to have. At least Eli won't be able to slither out of it, not beat up as he is this time.

'Medbay couldn't reach Thrawn,' you say, changing tack. 

'Must be with the emperor.' 

'Right, do you have any idea until when?'

'Nah, they disappear for their chats for hours, and Thrawn can be gone for days when we're on Coruscant. He doesn't tell me much about it either.'

He yawns, gives you a tired smile. You smile back, giving up. You can try calling Thrawn tomorrow. In the meantime-

'Alright, let's get you into bed.'

Eli makes a little surprised noise when you command the chair to follow you into your room, but does not protest. He has not been inside there before, not like he missed anything. The room is just big enough to fit a bed and a private desk. One of the walls opens in a series of compartment for uniforms and private belongings.  
You help him on to the bed. At his surprised look you explain that your rank comes with many privileges, including the ability to replace the standard-issue foam mattress with actual quality bedding. 

'Must be nice to be a major...' Eli mutters as you help him get comfortable, propping pillows under his elbow to support his cast. 

You refrain from making any of the biting comebacks about rank that spring to mind. Now is really not the time. 

'Try and sleep, let the bacta do its work,' you say, and turn to leave. 

You haven't made a step before you're stopped by a tug on your sleeve. 

'Won't you stay with me?' Eli asks, voice hoarse. 

You look down at him in the penumbra of your room. It's odd, the sight of him sprawled under your sheets, looking back up at you like this. You had imagined Eli in your bed before in some of your flights of fancy, but you hadn't expected to see it come true that way, with him like a broken toy barely held together by tape.  
You sit on the edge of the bed, take his hand in yours, carefully avoiding the sore looking parts. It leaves little enough to hold.

'I can stay until you fall asleep,' you offer. 

Eli squeezes your fingers and pulls you to him.

'Can't you just stay? I never said so before but... I know your couch isn't very comfortable.'

'Seems to me you often find it more comfortable than your own bed.'

He makes a weak attempt at a shrug. 'Usually we have a drink or two first.'

You chew on your lip as you consider it. Your bed is luxurious by navy standards, meaning it fits about one and a half person and doesn't destroy your back over time.

'I'd need to shift you a little.'

Eli doesn't wait for you to start scooting to the side. You help him reposition his arm and slide under the covers next to him. You shuffle around. It's an awkward fit, but neither of you complain. On the contrary, Eli sighs and relaxes against you, his hand questing for yours again.

'Thanks.'

It's your turn to squeeze his fingers. 

'It's alright.'

As the night shift arrives and the lights beyond your polarised window dim, you close your eyes and reach out for sleep, even though the events of the day still have you keyed up. Eli's thumb starts roaming in slow circles over the back of your hand.  
You hum at him, a wordless question. 

'I notice it, you know,' Eli whispers. 

'What?'

'How you're always looking out for me. How much you care.'

But does he, you wonder. Does he assume, or does he _know_. You stay silent, afraid to say the wrong thing. 

'I always look forward to seeing you... Leave wouldn't be the same without you... I'm sorry this time's like this, really am. Let me make it better, tomorrow...'

He lets go of your hand and reaches up, catching your chin, turning your face to him. The bacta's smell on him is so overpowering, it makes you snort. Eli snickers, tries to brush your nose with the tip of his fingers until you bat him away. 

'Stay put,' you order, wrapping him into a tight embrace. 'Give me back some of that care you think I give you.'

'Alright,' he drawls, 'shall do...' and almost as if on command, he falls asleep in your arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have for Eli x Reader at the moment! I'll be updating whenever an idea strikes my fancy. Might do the day after, might not... 
> 
> I'll be looking at some February prompts and we'll see. Thanks for reading! I never expected this fic to come near 100 hits xD


End file.
